ultimatepopculturefandomcom-20200216-history
Captain Whisker
|media = Archie Comics |realcreator = Sonic Team |voice = English Lonnie Hirsch Japanese Shinya Fukumatsu |creator = Dr. Eggman NegaSonic the Hedgehog Sticker Collection, p. 18. |nickname = *Whisker *Fuzzy-faced bloke *The Dread Pirate Whisker |gender = None |color scheme = Red, black, grey, white, lavender, yellow |eye color = Sky Blue |attire = *Red coat with golden hemline *Brown baldric and belt *Red tricorne with golden hemline and white pirate emblem on |alignment = Evil |affiliation = *Dr. Eggman and Dr. Eggman Nega **Whisker's pirate crew |likes = *Himself *His pirate crew *His whiskers and how they look *Causing trouble |dislikes = *Sonic *Blaze *Marine *Tails *People mocking or touching his whiskers *His henchmen being destroyed *His whiskers being off *Eggman Nega's "wrath" |skills = *Enhanced strength *Enhanced durability *Enhanced agility *Fire breath *Rocket fists }} is the primary antagonist of Sonic Rush Adventure. He is a villainous robotic pirate who is somewhat hard to detest due to his clownish nature. His purpose was to find and obtain the Jeweled Scepter, but he was defeated by Sonic the Hedgehog and his allies. Appearance Captain Whisker is a robot that has an oval body. In the head, he wears a red and gold hat, with the symbol of a white skull with a white mustache. Only in the left eye, it has celestial, while the other does not, reflecting the band of the eye that some pirates use. The Mustache torso and his hands are covered by something like a red and gold coat, with sleeves in the shape of a skull. He also wears a brown belt. History Past Captain Whisker was created at some point by Dr. Eggman Nega. He was subsequently put in charge of his own robot pirate crew, miniature army and navy forces, and was assigned by Eggman Nega and Dr. Eggman to find the Jeweled Scepter. Scouring Blaze's world for the scepter, Whisker and his crew would cause havoc on the seas and spread their forces everywhere. At some point, they set up their hideout on Pirates' Island, remodeling the local ruins to suit their needs. Eventually, Whisker got the Jeweled Scepter, but somehow lost it.Sonic Team, Dimps (September 14, 2007). Sonic Rush Adventure. Nintendo DS. Sega. Level/area: Southern Island. "Gardon: How could pirates have gotten the Jeweled Scepter again?!" ''Sonic Rush Adventure'' In Sonic Rush Adventure, Whisker and his crew resumed their search for the Jeweled Scepter. On the way, Whisker learned that Sonic the Hedgehog was putting a wrench in his plans by messing with his forces. Eventually, Whisker and his crew found the Jeweled Scepter in Coral Cave, but as he had Mini & Mum seize the scepter, Sonic, Marine and Tails appeared. As Whisker told Sonic how he had been a thorn in his side, Marine pulled Whisker's whiskers, sending him into a fury. He then barely avoided a surprise attack from Blaze the Cat. Amidst the heroes' confusing reunion, Whisker had the Ghost Kraken keep Sonic and Blaze occupied while he and his crew fled with the Jeweled Scepter. Later at Haunted Ship, Whisker and his crew were found by Sonic and his allies, though Whisker had trouble remembering them. As Blaze demanded the Jeweled Scepter back, Whisker had the Ghost Pirate attack them. When the robot lost though, Whisker fled with his crew. Whisker and his crew soon after came to Blizzard Peaks where they met the Vikings and fought them. In the end, Whisker won by freezing the Vikings solid with machines. When Sonic and his friends found the frozen Vikings, Whisker showed up and took responsibility for the Vikings' state, though Mini had to remind him of why he did it. Whisker then send the Ghost Whale on them, but when Sonic and Blaze destroyed it, he and his crew retreated. At another point after leaving Haunted Ship, Whisker and his crew went to Sky Babylon to destroy any clues to their hideout, only to meet Sonic and his friends there. As the heroes ended up ignoring him, Whisker was almost goaded into a fight but was reminded of his mission by he minions and tried to escape the heroes. Eventually. Whisker retreated with his crew. Eventually, Whisker and his crew withdrew to Pirates' Island. When Sonic and his friends tried to access the island through its doors, Whisker gloated on the other side about how they would never get to through the doors, but accidentally blabbered out how to unlock them. When Sonic, Blaze and Tails finally confronted Whisker on Pirates' Island, Whisker and his crew gave them a bellicose presentation, though Sonic and co. thought Whisker was a joke. As Whisker's right-hand man Johnny then showed up to explain what his enemies thought of him, Whisker teamed up with Johnny against Sonic and Blaze, but lost. As he was cornered by Sonic and co., Whisker was abandoned by Johnny. However, Whisker refused to return the Jeweled Scepter in fear of Eggman Nega's wrath. Thanks to Mini and Mum though, Whisker fled through a secret tunnel, only to meet Marine, who had come to stop him alone. Escaping to on his ship, Whisker caught Marine and threatened to torture her with tickling (to which she responded, "anything but that!"). When Sonic and Blaze then came to rescue Marine, Whisker demanded they swore loyalty to him if they wanted him to freed her. However, Whisker was tricked by Tails into believing that the Jeweled Scepter was somewhere else, allowing Sonic and Blaze to rescue Marine from the Ghost Titan. When the Ghost Titan was destroyed, the entire ship exploded and Whisker apparently sank to the bottom of the sea with his crew. Personality Captain Whisker is a downright evil, but bumbling pirate. He has a short temper, which can make him literally steam with anger and get the better of him, and he is known to hold life-long grudges.Sonic Rush Adventure (Sonic Rush) instruction booklet pg 3. He has no qualms about harming or even torturing those that stand in his way and does so without any sense of remorse. He also possesses various stereotypical pirate mannerisms, particularly speech patterns. For all his evil ways, Whisker is very much a clown. Though a bit smarter than the rest of his crew, Whisker's behavior borders on being dimwitted, and people such as Blaze has a hard time taking him seriously. He is also quite absentminded, often forgetting various and important facts, is clueless on certain subjects, and can make threatening demands that he has no idea of what means. As such, he relies on his crew to remind him of what he has forgotten and tell him what he cannot figure out himself. Whisker is also very gullible, given that he completely fell for Tails simply claiming the Jeweled Scepter was elsewhere. He also tends to talk too much, usually giving away important information, like how to unlock the door in the undersea cavern leading to Pirates' Island while gloating. When standing before his foes, Whisker makes an imposing and superior standpoint from his side, mocking his foes while laughing right in their faces. Because of his incompetent ways, however, he appears less stern when not having his crew to back him up. He also has a sense of showmanship directed at bolstering his ego as the scourge of the seas, given that he and his crew had presentation ready when Sonic and his allies came to Pirates' Island. He also hates being ignored, especially when talking to someone. Whisker is very fond of his metallic whiskers, and is very focused on grooming them and having them the way he wants them to the point where he gets furious when they are just a quarter-inch off-center.Sonic Team, Dimps (September 14, 2007). Sonic Rush Adventure. Nintendo DS. Sega. Level/area: Haunted Ship. "Captain Whisker: Curse you! Thanks to you, me precious whiskers be a full quarter-inch off-center, arr!" He takes a special dislike of anyone who pulls his whiskers and mocking them sends him into a fury. Powers and abilities Whisker is an incredible force to be reckoned with in combat, being able to take on both Sonic the Hedgehog and Blaze the Cat at the same time. His body is immensely durable and heavy, allowing him to induce ground-shaking pounds and shockwaves by smashing into the ground and be completely unaffected by both Sonic and Blaze's attacks when guarding against them head-on. Whisker possesses impressive strength, enough to grab and throw Johnny at incredible speeds with just one hand. He also somewhat agile, capable of jumping several stories into the air while performing body flips. Besides physical abilities, Whisker has armaments build into himself. He is able to breath a powerful and destructive torrent of flames from his mouth and he can shoot his fist off his arms as dangerous projectiles which will eventually return to him like boomerangs. Relationships Allies *Johnny *Mini & Mum *Dr. Eggman *Eggman Nega Enemies *Sonic the Hedgehog *Blaze the Cat *Marine the Raccoon *Miles "Tails" Prower *Vikings *Coconut Crew In other media Archie Comics Captain Whisker first appeared in the Archie Comics' Sonic the Hedgehog comic book series and its spin-offs in an adaption of Sonic Rush Adventure. In the comics, Whisker is a member of Dr. Eggman Nega's various forces. Whisker was assigned by Nega to collect a Chaos Emerald. However, he, Johnny and Dr. Eggman Nega were tracked down by Sonic, Tails, Blaze and Marine, and were defeated. After the Super Genesis Wave, though slightly unaffected, Whisker's past became nearly identical to his game counterpart. Sometime later, Whisker attempted to steal a Sol Emerald from Captain Metal, but was forced into retreat after a battle between Blaze's allies and Metal's crew. Quotes Trivia *Whisker bears a great deal of resemblance to Dr. Eggman Nega and Dr. Eggman. *Whisker refers to himself at one point as "The Dread Pirate Whisker". This is a reference to the movie, The Princess Bride, in which a character called "the Dread Pirate Roberts" is referred to. Gallery Sprites Whisker1.png Whisker2.png Whisker3.png Whisker5.png Whisker7.png Whisker6.png Whisker4.png Whisker8.png Captain Whisker sprite talking.png Hj889.png Screenshots SsWhisker1.png|Captain Whisker close-up. SsWhisker2.png|Captain Whisker finding the Jeweled Scepter. SsWhisker3.png|Captain Whisker being found by Sonic. SsWhisker4.png|Captain Whisker being attacked by Blaze. SsWhisker5.png|Captain Whisker and Johnny against Blaze on Pirates' Island. Whisker9.png|Captain Whisker's ground pounding attack. Whisker10.png|Captain Whisker's fire breath attack. Whisker11.png|Captain Whisker's wrist rocket attack. Whisker12.png|Captain Whisker and Johnny's combo attack. References See also *Captain Whisker and Johnny (boss) Category:Sonic the Hedgehog characters Category:Male video game characters Category:Video game bosses Category:Sega antagonists Category:Fictional robots Category:Fictional pirates Category:Fictional captains Category:Fictional characters introduced in 2007